


What Was Right

by goblinhour69



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, No Strings Attached, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinhour69/pseuds/goblinhour69
Summary: A little moment on the tour bus from Lance's POV.
Relationships: Lance Bass/JC Chasez
Kudos: 3





	What Was Right

After what seemed like forever on the road, the lull of the bus was making the boys sleepy. On the TV, Batman Forever was playing. JC and Lance were intertwined on the couch, with Lance running his hands through JC's hair. Joey was fighting to keep his eyes open, as he was the one who wanted to watch Batman Forever in the first place. You could hear Justin on the phone with someone, and it was probably Britney, going off about something dumb. Chris was tapping away at his silver laptop, putting his ideas on paper for his clothing line. This is what's right, Lance thought. This was absolutely what was right.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like a month ago out of boredom. nsync was an interesting little thing, wasn't it?


End file.
